A silent cry (NaLu)
by snowfairy1605
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission only to find an unforgiving fate awaiting them. This is my first fanfiction. I hope yall like it! Comment what you think!
1. Those three days

**This is my first fanfiction so i hope it goes well! If yall like it than i will keep updating it. Well here goes nothing!**

 **Those three days**

Lucy was having the absolute worst day ever, Erza and Gray had just taken a job and left lucy to fend for herself. And having Natsu there did not help.

It was only an hour ago that Natsu had asked lucy to go on a mission. She was now on her way to pack her clothes and other necessities.

"Open gate of the maiden!Virgo!" She said holding up a golden key. "Punishment time, princess?" Lucy always hated it when she asked that. "You never change do you, virgo?" Lucy asked with a grin from ear to ear.

"Well, princess? What can I do for you?" Virgo asked. " I need you to take my bags for me. I'm going on a mission with Natsu. Erza and Gray went on a mission so we decided that we should go on one as well." She said with a smile still showing on her face.

It was clear to Virgo and to all of her spirits that she was happy here.

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I was just trying to see where the story was going. Not sure what I'm gonna do but, I hope the chapter wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The trip there

**Authors note*** **Thank yall for sticking with my story! Thank you guys for reveiwing! Even thoigh there wasnt much to reveiw. But anywho, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The trip there**

NatsuPOV

As the train made its way through Magnolia, my motion sickness didn't get any better.

Lucy and I were going to a small town outside of Magnolia to finish a job we had taken up at the guild.

Flashback

"Hey Natsu!" I turned to see a blonde walking my way. Lucy and I were trying to figure out what mission we were going to take. "What about this one?" She asked holding up the flyer. "It pays well and the town has a lot of cute shops!" She said trying to convince me to take the mission. "Well I kinda liked this one." I said holding up a flyer "And it pays really well too. And I'm sure the town has cute stores there. Plus all we have to do is take down a dark mage" I said as lucy took the paper from my hand. "Yeah! Okay, so we will take your request! I will meet you at magnolia station in an hour!" She said waving as she walked out of the guild hall. I gave the request paper to Mirajane and went to pack my things.

 **End of flashback**

Now we were half way to the small town, with me ina state of motion sickness. Lucy had tried to make me feel at least comfortable but with my constant squirming there was no use.

Timeskip

Narators POV

The two had arived at the town and were now going to the mayor's house to get information about the dark mage when Lucy knew something was off about the town they were in. She decided to keep it to herself though.

Not thinking any more about it, Lucy realised that they had arrived at the mayor's home. She quikly knocked on the door. As it soon opened she saw a tall, old, man with a sweater vest on. "Hello sir, we are the mages here to take care of your dark mage." She showed her hand to the man while Natsu showed his shoulder. "Oh good! We thought no one would come! Would you like to come in?" The man asked with a thankful smile. "Yeah. Thanks" Natsu said with a smile. The two mages were led to an office. "So how long has this mage been in the city?" Lucy asked. "Well, we have been having this problem for about a month now, and we have tried to have the local mages stop it but they are too scared." The man said with a grim look on his face. _"And they still have the courage to call themselves mages?"_ Lucy thought to herself in anger. "Really? Even the local mages were too scared? Maybe this should have been an S class request then?" Natsu said with serious concern.(Which is rare for him) "No. Natsu we are already here. We might as well try." Lucy said with determination. "I appreciate your courage miss." The man said with hope in his eyes. "Alright than. What do you know about this mage?" Natsu said with curiosity. "We think that he is a duplicate mage of some sort. A couple of weeks ago we had two Inns robbed at the same time and both the owners said it was the dark mage. Other than that we only have a description of the man. Sorry for the lack of information." The man said with a sorry expression. "That's fine. We have a good amount of information. Since he is a duplication mage it's good there are two of us." She said with a large smile that shows no worry. "Well what does the man look like?" Natsu asked. " He is a tall man with black hair, and he is very smart, seeing how we haven't caught him yet or had a trace of evidence that points to where he is or where he is hiding out, and he has a scar on his left hand." The man said with a shiver of old memories. "Thank you, we will go to our hotel and start looking in the morning."

 **TIMESKIP**

 **AFTER THE RESTURAUNT**

They walked into the hotel and saw an old lady sitting at a desk.

"Welcome to vents Inn. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"We need two rooms please." Natsu said. "Okay, how long will you be staying?" The lady asked, looking at the two. "About 3 days" Lucy said. "Okay that will be 70,000 jewels please." The lady asked holding out her hand. Lucy took out a bag of jewels and passed it to the lady. "Thank you very much. You will be staying in room 204 and room 203." She told them. "Thank you." Lucy said with a smile.

As they walked to their rooms Lucy felt as though she was about to pass out. When they finally got there, the two said there good night's and parted ways. As soon as Natsu got to his room he took a bath. When he got out he went to sleep. He didn't want to be tired in the morning, for he knew it would be a long day.

When Lucy got in her room she unpacked her things and took a bath. When she got out she dried her hair. When she finished she went to sleep. They were tired so neither of them wanted to stay up to long. Though it's not like Lucy had a choice, she could hear Natsu snoring in the room next to hers.

The two slept not knowing what awaits them tomarrow.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 **HAHAHA! Everyone loves cliffhangers, right? Anywho, im working on the next chapter now and im almost done too! I have made a longer chapter too!!! So happy with the turnout of this chapter though!**


	3. Everything went south

Chapter 3

Everything went south

Authors POV

As soon as lucy and Natsu woke up they went out looking for the dark mage. Lucky enough they stumbled across a man trying to break into a magic shop.

"Oi! You, stop that!" Natsu said with a shocked expression on his face. It seemed that no one was out walking around the town. "Hey, Natsu? I think that is the dark mage! He fits the description very well." Lucy said, glad to have caught him so early in their search. "Yeah, Luce I think your right."

The man smiled and turned around to meet their gaze. That smile gave lucy shivers down her back.

"May I help you? Or are you just some more wimps who think they can try to take me down?" The dark mage said smiling at them. "I think we can do more than try!" Natsu said with an cocky grin on his face. "Well than I'd like to see if you can live up to your words." The man said walking up to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy pulled out her gate keys and called on Taurus. In a flash of light Taurus was standing before them.

"Moo!! What can I do for miss Lucy?" Taurus said with hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Not now taurus!" Lucy said with irritation in her voice.

"Mooo!!" Taurus exclaimed while wielding his axe towards the dark mage. Only to be struck down by the dark mages duplicate.

"Sorry miss lucy" Taurus said just before disapearing back to the spirit world. Lucy then grabbed her whip and started to attack the dark mage herself, hoping she can do some damage.

Lucy managed to cut the mages left arm and leg. The dark mage cried out in pain before disappearing . " It was a duplicate!!" Lucy screamed. Natsu turned around to see the dark mage standing there without a care in the world. "Fire Dragon-" He was cut short by another attack hitting him in the back of the head, but not out of the fight.

Just as he was about to get back up saw Lucy standing next to him trying to see if he was alright. But not long after that, the blonde screamed out in pain as the dark mage removed what seemed to be a large dagger from her side. She fell to the floor with her hand on her wound. Natsu, who was not happy at the moment, called out another attack. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!" The salmon haired boy screamed. The dark mage, with an evil grin on his face, tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. After screaming out in pain, the dark mage took out his large dagger and started to attack Natsu. With his mind completely focused on defeating the mage, Natsu did not notice the blonde haired girl gather herself off he ground, about to attack the mage once again with her whip. " FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" Natsu yelled while, in anger, running at the dark mage. The man once more dodged the attack with ease, which left Natsu in a horrifying awe. " How is he able to do that?! I was so close to punching that creep right in the face!!" Natsu thought.

Lucy then attacked the man from behind, hitting him on the stomach. He had forgotten about the celestial mage that he supposedly struck down earlier. But lucy was now attacking him as much as she could. " I've had enough of you, key wielder!" The dark mage said with an erritated expression.

He then made a duplicate in front of her stabbing her in the stomach with his long dagger. Lucy cried out in pain as she slipped out of consciousness. "LUCY!" Natsu cried out as he witnessed his best friend, his partner, and the women he was in love with, fall to the ground in pain.

Natsu stood there in absolute anger and sadness. He then was covered in flames as he started to attack the man who had done this, with everything he had. He started to kick and punch the man till he was hardly breathing.

He was exhausted from the battle but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was lucy. He began to run to where the fallen celestial mage was. Blood was spread out around her, and she was beginning to look pale. "Lucy?!!" Natsu cried as held the mages head on his lap. "Natsu" she said with her remaining strength.

Natsu POV

As soon as I looked at her I could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Don't worry, luce. Your going to be okay, I promise." I tried to comfort her as I lifted her off the ground. Her face twister in pain, before she blacked out again.

I was running to the train with a bag of jewels in hand to pay for the train tickets. I know that I should have taken her to the hospital here but, the only place that I feel could take care of her was fairy tail, an hours train ride from here.

The ticket man, thankfully, didn't ask any questions about the uncounsious girl in my hands. Lucy began to stir in my arms, as she fell in and out of consciousness. Then came the problem that I didn't account for...the train started to move. I was already starting to turn green. Groaning in pain every time she moved. "Luce? We are almost to magnolia. Just a few more minutes." I said trying to comfort her. But in my current condition, that wasn't working very well.

 **Narrators POV**

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu was racing off the train, trying his best not to hurt the small women in his arms. Natsu, who was relived after they got to the guild, raced inside. People were looking at him horrified. Then reality hit them. "LUCY" Every one screamed in unison. Natsu ran to the guild infirmary, where Mirajane was not far behind. "What happened Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a grim look on her face. " W-We were fighting that d-dark mage, when he took what looked like a long dagger, and stabbed her with it!" Natsu managed to say between breaths. He was tired from running there with a small person in his hands.

Right then, the whole of team Natsu was at the door, with a sad expression. Also standing there was master makrov with the same expression as every one else. "Mirajane? Will she be okay?" Natsu asked, while looking like he was on the verge of crying.

"I dont know, Natsu." Mirajane said as she began to examine Lucy's wounds. She had two stab wounds in her stomach. And on top of that she had major blood loss. Mirajane ordered everyone out of the room so she could work and concentrate on helping lucy.

But, Natsu wouldn't leave Lucy's side, scared she might slip away from him.

EVERYONE LOVES CLIFFHANGERS!!!

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks a bunches for reading this! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'm so happy that people are reviewing!! Seeing how this is my first fanfiction, I'm happy to see that people are enjoying it. Thanks again!


	4. Authors note

***Authors note*** **Looks like I've found out what writers block is! writing fanfiction is harder than I thought. This next chapter might take a bit longer that usual. But im gonna do my best!! Still going to have a hard time though**


	5. Sad days

Sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter. I didn't have any internet and I've been having some writers block.

Chapter 4

The next 5 days were awful for the guild. Natsu and Gray didn't fight any more, cana seemed to drink less (if possible), and mira smiled less. Natsu would barely leave Lucy's side and when he did it was to eat.

Natsu POV

'If only I had protected her better'. That's all that went threw my mind as I sat down in A chair in the infirmary. I wish that none of this never happened! This is like torture! And not just for me, for the whole of the guild. For the short time that she has been here, she has made almost everyone in this guild happy. Well everyone exept laxus.

Narrators POV

Mira had just walked into the infirmary to check on Lucy. With Natsu sitting right beside her. "She will be fine. But recovery will be painful." Mira said with a heavy heart. "When will she wake up?" Natsu asked with a sad expression. "She should be up in a day or two." Mira said with a bit of hope in her eyes. "So she will be okay? I mean it's been almost a week, and she hasn't moved at all!" The salmon haired boy said with a bit of panic.

"Natsu you should go and get some rest. You've been up here for a while." Mira said with worry.

Her and the rest of the guild have been worried sick about Lucy and Natsu. Natsu wasn't hurt but he was staying in the infirmary all day and night, with the exception of getting food, which was rare. Every time anyone went to check on Lucy, Natsu was right there asking a ton of questions. The question that was asked the most by the salamander was, "When will she wake up?". The whole guild was aware of Natsu' s feelings towards Lucy, including Lucy herself. Now, why Natsu didn't make a move was a mystery to everyone.

When Mira had told the guild that Lucy would be alright, their seemed to be a shine of happiness that could blind anyone who walked through the guild doors. They were excited for their favorite and only celestial mage to get back to them.

Natsu POV

When Mira left the infirmary I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I've been so worried that Lucy wouldn't wake up. The nightmare of her dying keeps playing in my head over and over again, the whole guild saying that it was my fault, but I can't let myself think that way. Lucy would hate it of she knew that I was having those thoughts.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

I stayed up all night writing this. I'm tired. Need coffeeeeee! I hope it's not that bad. I hate writers block. Sorry for the super short chapter. Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter will come in about a week or so.


	6. Authors note 2

**Authors note***

So school just started up for me and i am going to try my hardest to keep up with this fanfic! Im doing soccer and cross country so its going to be tough. But i will try my best!!! Also i hope everyone liked the last chapter!!!!


	7. Authors note 3

**Im really sorry but im sure you have noticed that im not going to be finishing this story. I have just transfered to a new school and its very stressful. I am not used to the things that they do here and its causing very little free time. And with my exams just now starting to effect my grades, im not doing very well. I once again apologise for not being able to finish this fanfiction. I feel horrible for leaving yall in the dust. If anyone wants to continue this fanfiction they can. Just ask in the comments. Thank you!**


End file.
